The present invention is directed to novel 1-substituted 4-(1,2-benzisoxazolyl)piperidine compounds which exhibit neuroleptic activity and are useful in the treatment of psychosis and anxiety.
Other compounds useful in treating psychotic disorders are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,558,060 and 4,831,031 describe arylpiperazinyl-ethyl or butyl heterocyclic compounds and their use in the treatment of psychiatric disorders. European Patent Application 0196132 teaches 1,2-benzisoxazol-3-yl and 1,2-benzisothiazol-3-yl derivatives useful in treating psychiatric disorders.
Although the above compounds have been discovered, there is a continual search in this field of art for other more effective compounds.